


Take my darkness and make it bright

by dykedelica



Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [26]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Soft Girlfriends, based on a tumblr prompt, sara and leonie are both lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedelica/pseuds/dykedelica
Summary: “You tell me you’re in love with me, I tell you I love you back and you say how you have so much to say but now you’re all quiet,” Sara says in disbelief and Leonie stays quiet, afraid that her voice might break the world, that it will ruin things for good.
Relationships: Sara Adamczyk/Leonie Richter
Series: Headcanons sent to @dykeleonierichter on tumblr [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349938
Kudos: 6





	Take my darkness and make it bright

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!! it's been a really long time since i've posted so please enjoy this Sara/Leonie fic!! this fic was based on a prompt sent to me on Tumblr (@dykeleonierichter)
> 
> "so… what are we now?”
> 
> I hope you like it!! (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!)

“So, what are we now?” the question bounces around Leonie’s head, everyone knows that Leonie is a smart girl, she knows a lot about things, ask her to solve a math problem and she’s blurting out the answer without any sort of hesitation but this is a question she doesn’t know the answer to. For once, there are no words waiting to bust out of her mouth because ever since she met Sara, confessions of love have been ever-present on the tip of her tongue but Sara knows that Leonie was never good with her words. 

She doesn’t have an answer for the girl in front of her so she just shrugs her shoulders and avoids the other girl’s searing stare. The distance between them feels so far but so close at the same time, their knees pressed together feels like a foreign touch. 

The room is quiet for a while, both girls deep in thought. The music that was playing through Leonie’s speakers on her desk has stopped, coating the fairy light lit room in silence. 

“You tell me you’re in love with me, I tell you I love you back and you say how you have so much to say but now you’re all quiet,” Sara says in disbelief and Leonie stays quiet, afraid that her voice might break the world, that it will ruin things for good. 

“Can you at least look at me or just say something?” Sara asks loudly. 

“I’m scared Sara, I’m just really fucking scared,” Leonie finally says, her loud tone startling the other girl, she turns her eyes from her lap to look at Sara who just looks back at her with pity in her eyes that opens a pit in Leonie’s stomach. 

“Why are you scared?” Sara asks softly even though she knows the answer already. Leonie turns her eyes away again, not being able to handle the look Sara has in her eyes. 

“I spent my whole life telling my parents, boyfriends, my friends and you, that I wasn’t a lesbian and I’m fucking terrified because it turns out I just might be,” Leonie says, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears, she blinks hard and fast to push the tears away. 

“You know that you’re allowed to be a lesbian right? Just like I’m allowed to be a lesbian and people will still love us no matter what,” Sara says and Leonie looks up at her in shock. 

“You’re a lesbian?” Leonie asks and Sara nods her head with a shy smile. 

“Yeah, I started realizing that all of my relationships are fucked up and there must be a reason for that. Obviously, Matteo was gay and my relationship with him wouldn’t work but my other relationships never worked and I couldn’t figure out why. I knew I loved you but I just couldn’t admit it to myself but I can admit it now, I love you so much,” Sara says, her voice soft and her gaze falls on Leonie’s lips.

“I love you too,” Leonie whispers, she leans forward and rests their foreheads together. Sara tips her chin forward and their lips press together. Leonie feels quiet, her brain has been loud her entire life, her body has never felt so quiet and loud at the same time. 

“I guess we’re like girlfriends now right?” Leonie asks once they pull away, Sara nods her head and smiles. 

“Yeah, we are,” she says softly and pulls Leonie into another kiss. 


End file.
